Batman's Crush III
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: Raven is not happy with what Meygan has planned. As she meets Jason, there are no doubts in her mind. And Warhawk is so not happy with Terry! (Areina is an OC owned by Reina Grayson. So is Drow. I don't own either of them.) *This is #8 in a series by me and Reina Grayson*
1. Chapter 1

A Batman Beyond Fic

Batman's Crush Part 3:

**Batman Verses Airhawk**

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

New Gotham…

Today was the day.

24 hours after Molly Greyson's 11th birthday party, it was time to fight for her.

Terry knew this was the silliest fight on the planet. But his fellow reserve teammate and young hero Airhawk didn't know that. After all, he _is_ Warhawk's son.

Terry grabbed the Bat Suit from his alcove and walked over to where Bruce was at, which was the Batcomputer. Areina and himself tried to get something about Red Hood out of Bruce.

The original Batman would not utter one word about Red Hood. He threatened to take back the suits and shut them down if they kept asking.

But Areina knew how to hack and got into the files which were quadruple encrypted. Both young adults leaned about Jason Todd, the second Robin. They read of his life, death and resurrection as Red Hood.

They still had questions, but Areina would be able to get more answers as Terry fights Andrew at Watchtower.

The two called for a boom tube and got it within seconds.

12:42pm

Mathen Greyson sat in his room, on his bed, the lights dimmed. He was in costume but without the full face mask.

In his hands was a single photo, a faded photo. He stared at it; stared at the 10-month old babies within the photo. They were sitting in the sandbox, playing. Being carefree babies. Not knowing what would happen to the three of them when they turn a year old.

He stared at the baby boy in a green striped onesie. Mathen grinned in nostalgia. Outside his parents, Meygan, Orin and Uncle Kaldur, no one knew his secret. That was how he wanted it.

"Wish you were here, Marik," Mathen told the photo. "You'd love the team and how we settle things. You liked the fighting…"

There was a distinctive knock at the door. "Mathen? We're gathering now. GL arrived." Orin's voice traveled nicely through the door.

"I wish Kai-Ro was old enough to take over as the new GL. Guy is…hard to swallow." Mathen shoved the photo under his pillow and met Orin outside. "Sorry…"

"Don't be." Orin lowered his voice. It was out of practice that he did it. "You were remembering…"

"I don't have an Atlantean memory like you," Mathen commented, also lowering his voice. "I kinda know something's missing, well…actually some_one_ but not much else. Even when I look at photos."

"I know. Just remember I can answer anything you want to know about Marik." Orin looked around to make sure no one was around. "I lost my other best friend that day too."

"Thanks Orin. Sometimes, I think you're the only one that understands how I feel." The two 20 year olds headed for the training room, not wanting to speak more on the topic and also not to risk anyone overhearing them.

Guy Garner was shaking Nightwing's hand when Mathen and Orin arrived. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in."

"No Guy. It might be a one-sided fight though," Nightwing said. He hoped not Terry had more experience-Andrew had been training for a year. To him, it was a no-brainer. "I have to go and meet up with someone. Tim is on his way here."

"Dad?" Mathen asked. Since when did Uncle Tim give a crap about the team?

"I'll be back soon, Mat, just make sure they don't kill each other, okay?" Dick then left as Brian came in with a stupid huge bowl of popcorn. He was grinning like fool. "So, let's ring the bell!"

Dick turned to glare Brian down.

Brian vibrated in place in fear.

Guy shook his head. "You still have it."

Dick sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I didn't." The he was gone.

An hour later, in San Ontario, Canada…

Meygan tightened her leather jacket around her body as she headed for Raven's loft at theTwin Towers. The half-demon sorceress wanted to talk to Meygan about the next stage of her training-the 'soul search'.

The door was held open as the young Greyson walked inside the apartment complex. She calmly took the penthouse elevator to the top floor.

Raven loved her privacy, and the penthouse suite was as private as she could get in this digital age.

The elevator door opened.

It was overly dark in the penthouse. However, Meygan was trained to see in the dark way before she had acquired her 'demon' powers. The teen girl went to Raven's room. It was where Raven often meditated at.

As Meygan rounded the corner toward the hallway, she immediately crouched down, Wing-Ding in hand. It took a few precious seconds to realize who it was. She slowly got up and stood there. "Dad?"

Dick came away from the darker shadows. "We need to talk, Meygan. Raven's giving up privacy."

"I, I don't-" Meygan then caught an object flying at her. She knew what it was.

The collar.

"That wasn't real. So I want to know why you didn't break free." Dick folded his arms. He meant business.

Meygan was screwed.

Back at Watchtower…

Terry was standing in the middle of the training room, waiting. He was in his Batman suit, nervous about beating up Warhawk's son. The next JLU meeting was going to be tense.

The sliding doors opened and Andrew walked in, sans armor.

Terry's eyes widened. He was seeing Airhawk as he really was. The first think Batman noticed was that Andrew's hair was a dark brown but he had green eyes. He wore yoga-style gi pants and a tank top. His wings were stretched out, and they were real…wait. Terry got confused.

Warhawk's wings weren't real. They were mechanical, part of the JLU member's exo armor. He assumed the same was true for Andrew. "Andrew, get your armor. I don't want your wings injured," Terry told the kid.

"I'll deal." Andrew freed his mace from the belt on his waist.

"Molly already said she wasn't healing us."

"So? I'll _deal_," Andrew repeated.

"Alright, you two." Tim Drake said over the PA. "It'll be a three block radius of a city. The buildings can be wrecked. But don't."

"Tell that to him!" Andrew told the PA.

"Look, just don't kill each other," Tim told them.

"Ring the bell!" Brian was heard to say.

Bill smacked the speedster in the head, and that was also heard.

"What're doing here, Drake?" Terry asked.

"I'm doing a favor for Dick."

Areina watched Tim carefully from the corner of her eye. She was going to ask the 3rd Robin about Red hood. She had to. She was curious as to why Bruce refused to talk about him.

Tim hit a button and the training room morphed into a city block. "Have fun."

Andrew flew at Terry and wacked the new Batman in the stomach. Terry flew into a stop sign.

"Ooowww…"

Areina waited until everyone was preoccupied with the dueling pair before approaching Tim Drake.

It seemed like Time Drake had need a push to get back into shape, with that whole "Joker body-napped you" thing a while back. He was no longer a "flabbio". He lost all of the extra weight, gained muscle and a few abs too, by the way his tank top fitted him. And he dressed better now.

Tim saw Areina coming toward him so he left the training room. The third Robin knew that Reiena's daughter had been raised by Bruce and she wanted answers. He knew that look.

Areina followed Tim out.

Meygan was nervous. Her dad was on to her. Her plan was going to go to the crapper if he got in the way. She hated lying to him but she would try not to. "Stalker was there." Which was true.

Dick paused, as if his stomach fell from his body. That bastard Ian had been there! "Are you alright?" he asked, a slight panic in his voice.

"Yeah."

Dick walked up to his daughter and hugged her. He felt her shaking. "Let's sit down." Now it made sense. Why she didn't try to escape. He knew his eldest daughter. He knew she didn't recover after Stalker kidnapped her, not emotionally anyway.

His daughter panicked.

It didn't explain the collar but it explained why she didn't escape. Dick guided her over to the sectional couches Raven loved in her entertainment area.

But why was the collar fake? Dick wanted that answer. But right now, by the way his daughter shook, he had to deal with her fear first…

Still, that collar was nagging him.

And he needed to know why.

***That's the end of part 1. Will Meygan blow her operation before it ever really began? And what about Terry and Andrew? Who's going to win? ***


	2. Chapter 2

A Batman Beyond Fic

Batman's Crush Part 3:

**Batman Verses Airhawk**

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Watchtower Training Room…

Terry got up from the stop sign, only to get a right punch in the face. Batman staggered back before punching back.

Andrew leaped away and swung his mace at Terry. Terry narrowly dodged it and sent bat-a-rangs at the kid.

Lightning-quick, Andrew knocked the bat-a-rangs away from him with his mace.

Brian's voice rang out over the PA. "Get'em Andrew!"

"Great! He gets a cheering squad!" Terry complained. When they heard the cheers from the others, he joked, "Hey! Is this my initiation!?"

Areina spotted Tim as she left the training room area. He smiled when she came up to him. "Go ahead. Fire away."

"Why did you leave the training room?" she asked.

"Privacy," Tim answered.

Areina smirked. "What do you know about Red Hood?"

"He's a global crime lord. He kills the competition." Tim saw how Red Bird stared at him. He sighed. "He was Jason Todd," he said quietly.

"Why did he cross over, Tim?" she asked.

"Bruce won't tell you, will he?" the 3rd Robin asked. "Bruce wouldn't kill the Joker to avenge him." Tim let out a bitter laugh. "Joker killed Jason. He brainwashed me. I wish Bruce had done it. It would've saved me."

Areina was wide-eyed in shock.

"Don't worry, I don't blame Bruce. But your mom and uncle were at my side while I recovered from my play date with Joker… Let's get back to Jason…"

Dick sat across from his daughter on the sectional couch. Meygan held a throw pillow to her chest. Dick knew that Stalker was up to something. He hoped Meygan had a clue to what it was. "Did Red Hood slap you? I saw the mark."

"No! Stalker did. Red hood got really mad and threatened to blow some limbs off…"

Nightwing had to be careful here. He had been up dealing with Meygan's nightmares since she had been kidnapped by Stalker. What Drow and Ian did to her had scared her for life, even though she pretended otherwise. "Meygan…I'm sorry. I had thought you would be okay. You're not."

"I knew the collar wasn't real. Maybe Red Hood didn't want to really hurt me," Rave offered.

Dick wasn't getting any suspicious vibes from her. But was that a hopeful tone in her voice about Jason? Then again, Jason wouldn't be doing anyone such favors. "So Stalker and Red Hood are working together?"

"Looks like it dad. I don't know why." Meygan wanted to abort the plan. As she stared at her dad, her stomach turned. She didn't like the lying. "But I promise to be careful."

"I know you will." Dick moved next to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "But Red Hood is dangerous. Being careful might not be enough."

Meygan gently pulled away from her dad. "But I'll watch myself, Papa."

Dick grinned. Meygan hadn't called him "Papa" since she came back from the dead.

That gave Nightwing pause.

Back at Watchtower…

Andrew and Terry were still at it, 40 minutes in. Both had cuts and bruises on them. Terry broke a few ribs and Andrew faired better with bruised ones.

Neither wanted to call the fight.

Two stubborn prides.

Andrew was itching to use his grand dad's ring. But Terry was much tougher than he thought. Even as he took a punch and countered, all he could think about was the ring.

There was no young Green Lantern on the team. Hal and Kyle didn't have kids and Jon, his grandpa, had one, his dad. And his dad was honoring his mom, Andrew's grandmother by utilizing his Thanagarian blood.

Andrew had his grand dad's ring. He had a choice- a Green Lantern or a Thanagarian Warrior. He couldn't decide. After all, only his granddad knew about him having the ring. And he was 10 years old.

Terry caught Andrew with a kick to the jaw. The new Batman watched as Andrew was thrown into a store front window. He wanted for Andrew to leave the building.

He didn't.

"So why is Jason a criminal?" Areina asked.

"After he came back, he tried to get Bruce to kill Joker. But he wouldn't. Then I became Robin. Jason wasn't happy about it. He looked after me most of the time when I went on solo patrols. I always believed that there was still some good in Jason.

"Then I got kidnapped and brainwashed by Joker. Jason tried to take him down to save me. He almost died again. So he left a big clue for Bruce. The rest you know…" Time looked away from his 'niece', trying to hide the pain of being brainwashed.

"Bruce doesn't know, does he?" Areina asked. There was nothing in Bruce's files about Jason's attempted rescue of Tim Drake.

"Only your uncle knows, Areina. The year I spent getting my head on straight, Jason checked on me. Dick did. Your mom, Barb, everyone checked on me but Bruce. But mostly, it was Jason." Tim sighed. "He didn't want me to be Robin ever again."

"Bruce made sure though."

"He did. In the end, it was the right choice." Tim had believed it for the longest time. However, he was starting to feel the longing for it again.

"Tim?" Areina whispered, concerned for her 'uncle'. She knew it was hard for Tim to reveal what he did. And she appreciated it.

"Sorry…Did my info help?"

"It did. But I wonder why he kidnapped Meygan?" Areina asked.

"Well, the team has been interfering with his operations for some time now." Tim knew that it was something else.

"Tim?" Areina questioned.

"I doubt he kidnapped her just because."

"So you think something else is going on?"

Tim didn't answer that question. But he was being suspicious. Areina tucked that info away to reflect on later. "Just be careful." That was all the 3rd Robin would say.

Red Bird took the warning in stride.

Brian suddenly rushed out of the training control room. "Andrew's hurt!"

Tim and Areina rushed back to the control room. Kevin's eyes were glowing red as he had used his telekinesis to lower Airhawk to the floor. "What happened?" Tim asked.

"I kicked him hard in the jaw. He flew into a store window. He didn't move." Terry was next to Orin, his cowl down, faced flushed with guilt. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

Tim kneeled next to the unconscious boy. He felt a strong pulse at his neck. "He's still breathing. Did anyone call Molly?"

"I'll do it." Kevin's eyes went red again. "It's done."

Areina walked over to Terry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Ter. You were trying to hold back."

Terry still felt guilty. Worse yet…

Warhawk was going to eat him alive…

***I know this was a short chapter. But my man had called and I was talking & not writing so I have to write tonight. I hope to finish this tomorrow…***


	3. Chapter 3

A Batman Beyond Fic

Batman's Crush Part 3:

**Batman Verses Airhawk**

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Meygan smiled. Her dad didn't press about the collar. She told him she had realized it, then saw Stalker and forgot about it.

Dick accepted that. He was still worried because if his girl kept freezing up every time she saw him, she would have to be taken off the team for a while. He left the penthouse to get back to Watchtower. He feared that Andrew and Terry were tearing the place apart.

Meygan sat there, alone, thinking over her plan.

"I should have told your dad everything," Raven said, teleporting in. "This is a dangerous game you play, _Rave._"

"The Legion of Doon is planning something BIG. Stalker thinks he can lay low enough so I wouldn't notice. _Wrong._" She was angry. The thought that Stalker was trying to win without her knowing was dumb. She also wanted her shot at him again. He still had to pay for what he and Drow did to her.

Raven saw how heated Meygan was. Her eyes were red-that meant 'Demona' was reacting to Meygan's emotions. That wasn't a good thing because 'Demona' could attack in reaction to her host body's emotional state. "Can you even trust Red Hood?" Raven said.

"Molly and I healed him mentally and soul-fully. No doubts about trusting him." Meygan stared Raven down.

"If you're wrong, the team is dead. You know that, right?"

Rave was pissed. "My dad did something similar. Everyone came out fine!"

"Really? Ask Aqualad how fine he is? He is still exiled for his role. What about Blue Beetle? And Kid Flash, the first one?!" Raven stayed calm. She knew Rave was getting mad.

"Atlantis is not willing to let it go," Rave told her mentor. "I have to do this. This new Legion of Doom will not take down the JLU!"

Raven's face remained passive.

"I gotta go, Aunt Raven. I gotta meet my contact." Meygan folded her arms.

"I won't tell. But if you get in over your head, I will," Raven warned.

Meygan walked out of the penthouse.

Back at Watchtower…

"Andrew? Son, are you okay?" Rex aka Warhawk asked. He sat in the lone chair next to his son's Infirmary bed. He had been called as soon as Dick got back from wherever he was. Molly had healed him, despite the fact that she said she wouldn't, but he was still out cold.

Airhawk moaned.

Terry paced outside the Infirmary. He felt so guilty that when Warhawk arrived, he couldn't look him in the eye.

Dick turned to Tim. "What happened?"

"Terry punched Andrew too hard," Tim answered.

"Without his armor?" Dick questioned.

"I told him to put it on," Terry interrupted. "But he refused."

Dick turned to the team, minus Meygan. From now on, even in a silly fight, wear your costumes. I can't have you guys so injured."

Molly stepped up to her dad. "Did he wake up yet?"

"No," he answered softly.

Warhawk left the Infirmary. He eyed Terry, who was leaning against the wall. He walked over to the new Batman, grabbed him by the throat and forced him hard against the wall.

Terry didn't try to get away.

"You hurt my son. He's 10, Bats! What were you thinking!?" Rex yelled.

"I-I'm sorry," Terry got out.

"That's not good enough!"

"Rex," both Tim and Dick said at the same time.

Areina formed a fireball but Orin placed a hand on her shoulder to stall her.

Suddenly a blur came at Warhawk from behind and Rex barely got out of the way.

A nth mace was embedded in the wall next to Terry's head. It was ripped out. Andrew stood there, pain in his eyes, mace in hand. "Dad, calm down."

Terry was shocked. "Andrew!?"

"I'm fine. Next time, I am wearing my armor. Batman was holding back. Until that last punch," Andrew explained. "And you can't blame him. I wanted to fight him."

"There's no doubt he's your son, Warhawk. He's tough for 10," Terry added.

"Andrew-"

"Dad, I'm fine."

"And you won," Kevin told the kid.

"Huh?"

"I forfeited the match," Terry told Andrew.

It took Airhawk a few seconds to realize what was being told to him. His eyes widened. Then he jumped up and down, shouting, " I WON! I WON!" he cried. Then he clutched his ribs. "Oww…"

Everyone else started to laugh.

New Gotham

Crime Alley in "Old Gotham"

Meygan sat in the decrepit movie theater, waiting for Jason. She knew Raven was only trying to look out for her. But she was a big girl _and_ she could take care of herself.

The beyond worn out theater seat was uncomfortable but Meygan still sat there, waiting.

The slight _woosh_ was her only warning, eskrima sticks were out and she jumped from the seat and caught Jason's arm as she turned.

Jason was in street clothes and without a helmet. He wore dark sunglasses though. "Good. Dickie-bird trained you well." He lowered his arm.

Meygan lowered her eskrima sticks. "Dad almost derailed the plan."

"Shit. Are we good?" Jason was flipping a pocket knife in his hand.

"Yeah. So…"

"Luthor's clone is in."

"Clone!? How the hell…!?" Meygan couldn't hide her shock.

"Clone number 106. I don't know how that even happened or how it was possible," Jason didn't look happy about that either. "Morgan La Fay and Mordred are in too. So is Yami."

"Yami?" Meygan asked.

"Poison Ivy's grandson," Tim piped in. He walked to the pair. He gave Jason a hug, which was returned.

Meygan smiled. The traumatized Robins were together now.

Tim let go of Jason and hugged Meygan. Jason wasn't a hugger but the young girl was. He then let go of her and eyed were wearily. "Are you sure you want to do this? I was 14 when Dick did his plan. It nearly destroyed the team. Are you sure you want to risk your team like that?"

"I can't let the Legion of Doom do…" Meygan looked to Jason.

"They, well _Stalker_, want to build something. A weapon maybe, I don't know. Details are on the hush," Jason told them.

"So, now what?" Tim had asked.

"Uncle Jason will feed you info as he gets it. And Uncle Tim will pass it to me. I'll get the team in the area as fast as I can. That way, we have cover," Meygan explained.

"You better hope this works, little girl. Stalker is just _begging _for a bullet in the head. If this doesn't work, we're all dead," Jason told his 'niece'.

Meygan folded her arms and glared down her 'uncle.'

Jason just laughed.

Tim shook his head.


End file.
